Sorscha Ignatov
Sorscha Mischovna Ignatov is ... (This page is constantly a WIP.) = History = ---- Origin and Upbringing ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... Present Day ... = Personality = ---- Strengths *'???' – ... *'???' – ... *'???' – ... *'???' – ... *'???' – ... *'???' – ... Weaknesses *'???' – ... *'???' – ... *'???' – ... *'???' – ... *'???' – ... *'???' – ... Religious Beliefs ... Quotes "..." "..."' "..." "..." Politics ... = Appearance = ---- Physical Description Upon close inspection of this dame, one thing becomes apparent to you: here is a rarity; a living curiosity. For although she is a stunning beauty, lit by youthful radiance, she carries herself with all the gentility and sophistication of a woman aged twice her years. Her garb, while finely-tailored, is rather austere — exhibiting none of the usual adornments common among high-born ladies. Instead, she seems perfectly content to walk the line between indulgence and asceticism. As though sensing your scrutiny, a long and slender finger reaches to scratch the bridge of her small and refined nose. When her gaze flickers to meet yours from beneath dark, sweeping lashes, two wide, round, and heavy-lidded orbs peer back at you. In her stare, she seems to invite, with irises the hue of a delicate, Lordaeronian thistle. Rose colored lips curve into a gentle, ever-so-slightly crooked smile, full and bow-shaped. She is soft-spoken, with a voice evocative of a flowing stream on a sunny morning. Her words, though quiet, hold unmistakable conviction; whatever she lacks in forcefulness, she makes up for with patience, grace, and charm. Considered a maiden in the traditional sense of the word, she possesses distinctly womanly features; her skin is ivory-colored and creamy, smooth and relatively unblemished — an indicator, perhaps, of the sheltered life she’s lived. With a heart-shaped face and sharp cheekbones, a sculpted jaw, a narrow chin — she is very much feminine; closer akin to a well-groomed queen of nations than the average farmer’s daughter. Trim, arched brows lend her an air of seriousness that she might otherwise be lacking, but contrast clearly with the warm glow seeming to surround her person. When she rises to stand, the distinct smell of pure, spring earth and fresh herbs hits you — a combination of mint and rosemary which invokes thoughts of scrubbing clean with a good bath. Most times appearing perfectly kempt, with styled hair and manicured nails, there can be little doubt that she’s an avid lover of civilization, and spends most of her time in the relative safety provided by the city, rather than on the road. Strange, then, that she is so thin — for she can scarcely weigh more than one hundred and fifteen pounds, and that is at a height of approximately five foot and six inches. In this regard, she almost bears resemblance to the elves — with a figure that is long-legged and willowy. Fiery red locks reach to her mid-back, their waves tamed only by the simple band which she often uses to tie them up and away from her face. All in all, she leaves you with the impression that she is an elegant, and amiable kind of girl. Titles *Deaconess *Lady = Relationships = ---- Family ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... Friends ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... Lovers ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... Pets & Mounts ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... = Possessions = ---- ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... ??? ... = Fun Facts = ---- *... *... *... *... *... *... *... *... *... *... = Miscellaneous = ---- Musical Influences ... Sorscha (2).jpg Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Alliance Category:Characters Category:Alliance Human Category:Alliance Priest